libertyskidsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Life to Lose (episode)
This is an article for the One Life to Lose (episode). Do you mean The Death of Nathan Hale (Historical Event)? One Life to Lose is the sixteenth episode in Liberty's Kids. Premise James Hiller, Henri LeFevbre, and Sarah Phillips meet Nathan Hale. Summary Sarah Philips began writing to her mother, Lady Philips, explaining that Congress elected a three man committee, which consists of Benjamin Franklin, Edward Rutledge, and John Adams to negotiate with the British for peace. On their way the carriage broke down, so an innkeeper help them out. Some days later, they arrived in Staten Island, Admiral Howe's headquarters. Meanwhile, back in New York Harbor, James, Sarah, and Henri were there interviewing and searching for something exciting for a news story. Suddenly, they witnessed a man being pressed ganged to the British Royal Navy man of war ship. James was about to run to save him, but the elderly man that the reporter interviewed earlier prevented him, stating that Hiller will end up just like that victim. James insisted on staying, that's when the senior took his leave. Sarah later stated that "Won't it be hard to make deadlines filing your story from a British ship?" Before either of her friends can answer, Nathan Hale came, stating that he sides with her. Hale and the kids had to run away from the docks and make their escape, because the press gang came after them. Due to the French orphan's quick thinking and hiding in a building, his friends managed to give the press gang the slip. They introduced themselves, Nathan explained that he's a school teacher searching for employment, yet reveals the true reason why he was there in the harbor in the first place, since Nathan cannot lie to someone like Sarah. Even asking the kids to not reveal to anyone that he's doing spy business for George Washington and explained that any service to the Patriot cause is worth doing. James Hiller decided to follow wherever the patriot spy goes. Back in Admiral Howe's Staten Island headquarters, the admiral cannot accept the Americans' credentials, instead offering full pardon. But the three negotiators refused, and told Richard Howe that they'll try to not to give him that sadness of America failing. In the dead of a full moon Flushing Bay night and in the forest located near the sea, James, Sarah, and Henri spy on Nathan Hale, though the kids notice a nearby British ship sending out men to meet him. Both James and Henri conclude that Nathan's "probably a better spy, than they thought." Until, the school teacher made a mistake, not seeing the ship's flag, he called out to the men, revealing his cover. James ran off to assist Nathan Hale to make his escape, but the two were captured, and taken to Beekman Mansion (General Howe's headquarters). The Pressgang Leader stated to Howe, that he and his group found James, Nathan, and ten days old intelligence in the latter's shoes. After Howe inquires the two about their doings, he then tells the young journalist that he can return to Dr. Franklin, but James is determined to report on Nathan's story and the general granted him permission to do so. Meanwhile, Henri and Sarah are in the woods, trying to find James (and Nathan). Eventually, galloping hooves can be heard, Henri hides himself and encourages Sarah to do so as well; but Sarah decides to take the chance to get help from the mysterious rider. The younger Howe brother sentences Captain Hale to die by hanging when morning arrives. When morning came, William Cunningham woke both Nathan and James, who were both asleep in the greenhouse. The reporter was about to follow Hale as he was led away to the hanging spot, but the Royal Navy pressgang were waiting for him. Both LeFevbe and Phillips found James being dragged off by the pressgang to a British war ship, the gang's leader changed his mind when it was "revealed" that both James and Sarah are engaged to be married and has high prospects of eventually joining the Royal Navy. When the kids are out of earshot of the British pressgang, James reveals the bad news. When they reach the site of the soon to be execution, Nathan Hale delivers his final words, ending it with "I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country." Some weeks later, when Benjamin Franklin returned, James is planning to not write the story, because he thinks the General knows this will lower the Patriot cause's morale. The doctor advises him to write Nathan Hale in a way to remember his spirit, diginity, and courage. Also, the way James, and with assistance from his friends, would pen it will be used as a weapon for the American cause. Trivia * Goof: Upon first meeting Nathan Hale, James doesn't introduce himself by name. When James rushes out to aid Nathan shortly before the two are captured by members of the British navy, Nathan addresses James by name. * Historical Inaccuracy: Over the years, there has been speculation as to whether Hale specifically uttered the line: "I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country." The line may be a revision of "I am so satisfied with the cause in which I have engaged that my only regret is that I have not more lives than one to offer in its service." Quotes "It is the duty of any good soldier to obey any order of his Commander in Chief. I have obeyed my order and I am here. I am ready. To my foe, you soldiers of Britain, to my brothers, I say, may you be as ready as I to meet your end in whatever shape it might appear. To my countrymen, old and young, I say, let us never lay down our arms until we obtain our independence. If I had ten thousand lives, I would lay them all down if called to it, in defense of our glorious nation. In defense of freedom... Freedom! I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country." - Nathan Hale's final speech before his hanging. Writers Written by: Jay Abramowitz Executive Producers: Andy Heyward, Michael Maliani, Robby LondonCategory:EpisodesCategory:Liberty's Kids